


H.L and W.G

by Ddsmiley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddsmiley/pseuds/Ddsmiley
Summary: When it rains the memories emerge.





	H.L and W.G

Their lives were consumed by darkness. The rain hit the window and lightning crashed startling Will from sleep.  
He rubbed his forehead and passed his fingers through his wavy hair. As he passed his hand down his face the lightning struck again this time casting a reflection on his ring. His ring shone in the dark room bringing him back to reality and bring all his memories to a stop.   
He looked around the dark room, that had become a home to him. A place he should be ashamed of, that he should fear. It now brings only warmth and peace.   
It is nights like these that make Will remember everything…  
Abigail...the blood...the hospital...the pain...the heartbreak...the cliff...and Hannibal.  
Thinking about Hannibal he looked next to him and looked down at the man. He decided to give his soul to; his heart; his entire being to. The ring on his hand was the biggest representation of that. As he took it off, he saw the initials H.L. for anyone who knew these initials it was very obvious to whom they belonged to.   
He knew his initials would be the same in Hannibal's ring. They were officially “murder husbands”, what everyone thought they would become.   
However, they ignored the fact that for them to be “murder husbands” they suffered a great deal. Will placed his ring back on his finger and brought his arm up to his chest caressing it.   
He reached toward Hannibal who was laying on his stomach, but facing him. He felt Hannibal’s arm wrap around his waist and he pulled it toward his lips kissing his knuckles.   
Will never expected to feel so strongly for Hannibal, after fighting him so hard and betraying him over and over again...They finally gave into each other.   
As will fell back into his memories, Hannibal stirred and blinked his eyes adjusting to the darkness.   
Looking at Will he knew, he was trapped in his memories.  
“Will”, he said.  
“I still see them sometimes...they mock me…” Will whispered.  
“You know they are not real; their deaths were necessary in the end.” Hannibal informed him.  
Will knew this was as much as Hannibal could comfort him, given that he felt no real guilt for those who died.  
“I miss Abigail…” Will said as a tear slid down his cheek.  
Hannibal sat up and hugged Will to his chest he replied. “I do as well, I think of her always.”   
“I can’t stop thinking of what we could have been; had I not been so stubborn” Will said trying to hold back a sob.  
Hannibal shushed him gently and wiped his tears.  
“We promised we would not think of what ifs Will.”  
“I know, I just can’t help it, nights like these just keep reminding me of that night” Will said.  
“It was not your mistake, Crawford used your stubbornness against me, your fear got the better of you. It is all forgiven.”  
“Hannibal promise you will never leave me, we will stay together even after death.” Will said as he looked into Hannibal’s eyes.  
“Ofcourse, even after death, you will always be mine” Hannibal said as he pulled WIll into a passionate kiss making him forget everything and just focus on what they are now Husbands.  
H.L and W.G


End file.
